


Hazard //criminal minds interpretation//

by AvengerAdeline421



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dead People, Flashbacks, Help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerAdeline421/pseuds/AvengerAdeline421
Summary: I had always been different. Wether is was seeing death on crime shows, or even hearing the mention of such thing on someone's lips. I couldn't express the feelings it brought to my attention. I felt joy and excitement, but sorrow and pitty, but for whom I couldn't pin point. I knew I was dangerous, but I couldn't reach out for I was afraid. Afraid of what I could do, afraid if what everyone else could do....What my mother would doIf she had come to the same conclusion as I, I wouldn't... Couldn't let her live with that dissapointment, or at all for that matter. She was my rock, but also my weak point. She can never find out.Never.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing! Please don't be harsh, but I do accept constructive criticism so please do help me correct mistakes. Also, give me so input on how you would like this story to continue. I have some ideas, but I always want my readers to have a say in what they're reading. With all that being said, enjoy :3
> 
> -Adeline🌠🌠

I looked up at my mother as I wrote on the little piece of paper, and folded it.  
"Now, put it under your pillow and God will see your prayers, might even answer them, " She said with a small smile plastered across her face.," And maybe daddy will see it too." 

Even though the voice was coming from the TV speakers, it still sounded all to fake. I wish she wouldn't talk to me like that, I was 12, I didn't need daddy. I didn't need prayers. All I needed was me and my peace of mind, and at this point, she might take that too. My dad was scum, and my mother would never admit to what she let him do to me, to us. You would think a pastor knew right from wrong, black from a white, penalty from abuse. He deserved everything he got, and she knows good and well he's not seeing God right now. 

I pressed the eject button, and placed the VHS tapes back into the case and sat it back into its spot on the TV stand. I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to watch those videos. I guess I just miss those times when I knew for a fact my mother was alive. When she was always home and not out selling herself to those devil ridden men. She says she does it for us, but I think she just gets off on not knowing who her next bitch will be. Sometimes I wish I could just wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her pathetic little body, but then who would pay the rent?

The only person I trust these days is Dr. Rex Brayden, my personal therapist. He listens and understands my pain, but I could never tell him my thoughts or dare I say fantasies. Even though I trust him, there has to be a limit. I don't need to be incriminating myself. I know that if I told him I have a protruding urge to murder prostitutes he wouldn't take it lightly. 

I was walking home from our session when I heard screaming. Not like all-out yelling, but a muffled scream. I was getting closer to where it was deriving from, I felt it was wrong to go any closer, but my curiosity overcame me and I kept walking. From around the corner, I could see a woman struggling and a man dressed in all black behind her. From the way she was dressed, I could tell she was no modest woman. She wore a bright blue dress that only reached her mid-thigh and cheetah print pumps. She wore a matching cheetah print faux fur jacket that hung above her waist. She carried a cheap-looking bag. I couldn't tell the brand because she was swinging it at him. He was throwing her against the wall. I found myself unable to pry my eyes from the scene. He threw her in the ground, her face towards me. She looked at me screaming, her eyes reaching out for me. Before I knew it her they went wide and lost all life. I looked up and saw a knife driven deep into her lower back. He started twisting it back and forth to confirm the inevitable. Blood leaked from her mouth onto the ground and stained her teeth. I didn't think the guy saw me. He fled immediately leaving no trace except for the knife still Impaled into her. I felt enthralled that the last thing that whore saw was my face. She deserved it, she seduced the devil and got her punishment. I walked closer to the body and looked into her eyes. Emotions welled up in me, sadness, anger, excitement, fear. So much fear. I was scared that this is what I could become, but also eager for the same reason. I knew I needed help and I knew mother would send me away if I went to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys, it's short. Writer's block is a bitch.  
>  -Adeline🌠🌠

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized I had started running, the cold air against my cheek. I didn't know where I was going but determined to let my body figure that out. I closed my eyes and let my mind go. When I had finally opened my eyes I found myself in front of the subway station entrance. I walked down the stairs but stopped when I saw a familiar face. I couldn't figure out where I had seen him, but I knew he looked familiar. Then it hit me, I had seen him on TV working a murder case in a city in Virginia. Maybe he could help me, I believe his name was Tyler McCoulley.  
"Doctor Tyler McCoulley? " I said trying to catch his attention. He was tall and skinny with golden hair swept behind his ear. He held a satchel to his hip and a coffee in his right hand.   
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He said a confused look on his face.  
"No, I've just seen you on tv," I said, my gaze fixed on my feet.  
"Ah, I see, a fellow 'investigator' I assume," he said jokingly.  
"Actually I'm a student, I go to Westburn High, it's down east. I've seen the work you do on sexual sadism and all that." I said, my eyes still wondering anywhere and everywhere but him.  
"Oh..." A long pause ensued, he was waiting for me to say something.   
"I was wondering, what does it mean when they kill prostitutes? Do they kill them because they're easy prey, or because they're dirty and need to be punished."  
He looked at me strangely and cocked his head in confusion. Then a look of realization washed over his face. Fear raised in me. What if he knew I was there? What if he thought I had killed her? I panicked.   
"Sorry to bother you, I'll go now," I said as I started towards the exit. He tried to get me to go to the police station with him to talk more, but I was scared. I just bolted from the subway, hoping to God he wouldn't follow me. 

I couldn't remember, had I told him my name? My school? Oh, God. He knows. They all know. All at once I felt eyes prying into me. It felt as if I was on display in front of the largest crowd one could gather... I had to leave, get away from the watchers. No, then that would give them a reason to look into me. I have to stay. But I could just run and never stop. Never come back to this hell hole. It would devastate mother. She deserves it. But I didn't do anything, they can't pin anything on me if I'm innocent. I'll stay, but not at home. Dr. McCoulley is good at what he does, he'll find me at home. I'll stay with Jordan. He's my brother. Mother disowned him when she found out he was going against God's word. A man should only lie with a woman. Sometimes I think everyone is better off just not sleeping with anyone. No one could be sent away or condemned by God's wrath.


End file.
